The Funny Trick
The Funny Trick is the fifteenth episode of the first season. Plot Emily was collecting trucks of China clay to take to the docks. But she was a little worried; she had heard about Bill and Ben, who work at the China Clay Works. "I just hope they're not there yet..." she puffed to herself. Emily arrived at the China Clay Works and looked around, but she didn't see any tank engines, "Phew..." Just then, two whistles sounded. Emily groaned as she saw Bill and Ben puffed alongside, one on each side of her. "Not now, you two. I've got work to do. I haven't got time for tricks." huffed Emily. "Oh, don't worry. We're just here to say hi." said Bill. Emily rolled her eyes and was about to puff away when Ben shunted some trucks in front of Emily. "Ugh... What did I just say? I don't want any tricks from you two!" Bill and Ben giggled. Suddenly, Emily saw a large green Diesel. He looked angry. "Bill! Ben! What are you doing?" asked the Diesel. "Nothing!" protested Bill. "Just welcoming the visitor!" squeaked Ben. The diesel sighed. "Alright, I don't want you two bothering this engine anymore. Now, get back to work!" Bill and Ben sulked away. Emily was relieved. "Thanks! I wish I could do that. Have we met?" "Not that I know of. I'm BoCo Trust me, I know these twins well. A pain in the buffers, that's for sure." "I'm Emily. How do you handle those twins anyway?" "Oh, it's not that hard." replied BoCo, "They played a trick on me, but I soon taught them some sense." Emily was very grateful. The next day, Emily had another train to take. This time though, she felt safe because she knew BoCo would deal with the twins. Bill and Ben were shunting her trucks. However, BoCo wasn't around at the time and Bill decided to pay Emily out. "Psst, Ben! Lets teach that Emily a lesson!" "How?" asked Ben curiously. "I'm going to biff the trucks into Emily! All the china clay will spill all over her emerald paint!" Bill started to giggle while Ben snickered. "Alright, let's do it Bill!" Bill biffed the trucks hard. The Troublesome Trucks giggled as they raced towards Emily. "Wee!" they screamed. Emily gasped. "Oh no!" The trucks were too fast to stop. Emily shut her eyes, preparing for impact. The trucks crashed straight into Emily. The china clay spilled all over her face and smokebox. Some even spoiled her paintwork. Emily coughed. "Oh, what a mess!" she groaned. BoCo raced into the China Clay Works with some empty trucks and saw what had happened. He was cross. "Bill, Ben... I warned you, but of course you didn't listen! The Fat Controller will hear of this!" Bill and Ben exchanged a look. "Emily, are you alright?" asked BoCo. Emily coughed again. "Yeah... Sort of..." The driver phoned the Fat Controller. He was upset and came to see the twins in their shed. "You have caused confusion and delay! I hope you two have learned something today... You've caused trouble for poor Emily! You will stay in your shed until further notice." Bill and Ben sighed. "But we have to work," said Ben. "Well... I'll send Splatter and Dodge in then." BoCo pushed Emily to the Steamworks. Emily was sent to the Steamworks to be repaired and cleaned off. Emily and BoCo are now good friends. Characters *Emily *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Sir Topham Hatt *Derek (cameo) *Victor (mentioned) Trivia *Stock footage from Where's BoCo? is used. Gallery TheFunnyTrick1.jpg TheFunnyTrick2.png TheFunnyTrick3.png TheFunnyTrick4.png TheFunnyTrick5.png Where'sBoCo16.png|BoCo in stock footage TheFunnyTrick6.jpg TheFunnyTrick7.jpg TheFunnyTrick9.jpg TheFunnyTrick10.jpg TheFunnyTrick11.jpg Where'sBoCo18.png|Stock footage TheFunnyTrick12.png TheFunnyTrick13.png Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Episodes with Pics (in progress)